


New Year's Kiss

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, SO FLUFFY, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 31: New Year's Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

“C’mon Lyds, we should go watch the clock turn 12 at midnight!”

“The clock always turns to 12 at midnight Ally. Also, you know how I feel about huge crowds.” Lydia didn’t even look up from her book, and of course, it was  _The Color Purple_  by Alice Walker (she really couldn’t be  _more_  intellectual if she tried).

“But it’s New Years’! And shouldn’t we be spending tonight with the pack? It’ll be fun!” Allison pouted her lips, eyes going wide as she looked to Lydia.

“No, it  _could_  be fun,” Lydia corrected, “but, I’d much rather spend New Years’ with my beautiful and very lovely girlfriend, instead of those losers that I only deal with out of obligation for the rest of the year.” That was a lie. Both Allison and Lydia knew that. It wasn’t just Allison that Lydia developed new sort of relationship with; over the past year, she’s found that Stiles wasn’t just the boy who loved her for ten years and she’s become fiercely protective of him; she’s discovered that Scott wasn’t just the floppy-haired Latino boy with the uneven jaw-line but the leader that was born to lead; not to mention Derek, who Lydia had some sort of unspoken understanding with. But that didn’t mean that she was willing to give up precious alone time just so she could be part of the pack, and Allison got that.

“Fine, Lyds, but that means you’re cooking tonight if I bring the good wine.” Allison pecked her on the cheek before settling back into the loveseat where she was squished with Lydia, reading  _The Second Sex_  by Simone de Beauvoir (okay, so Allison really couldn’t complain about Lydia’s reading list).

Lydia just patted her shoulder before slipping out from underneath Allison’s weight and smirking, “If you think I didn’t expect to win this argument, you still have much to learn about me. And you should also expect to help me because I know for a fact that we  _already have_  the good wine.”

 

-

 

“Are you trying to pull me into some sort of  _Lady and the Tramp_  situation?”

“Now, why would I ever? I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Allison pulled the spaghetti noodles out from Lydia’s hands, shooting her girlfriend a knowing look. And Lydia, without even blinking, just snatched them back and set them into the boiling pot of water.

Well, at least that was the girlfriend she knew and loved. Chuckling, Allison shook her head and tightly wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist until Lydia began to get annoyed and started whacking at her arms.

“If you’re going to be this sappy all night, we might as well crack out the alcohol now. This’ll only take a few more minutes anyways and you can help set the table. You remember where we kept the good wine right?”

“Yes, dear. I go get you your red wine while you pretend you’re not trying to reenact the a scene from a Disney cartoon movie  _just for meeeee.”_  Placing a sloppy kiss on Lydia’s cheek, Allison set off the find the alcohol she was tasked to find, yummy smells already wafting from the kitchen where Lydia was cooking.

When Allison returned, she grabbed the nice wine glasses from the cupboard, topping off both glasses with Lydia’s fancy wine that they kept in their fancy cellar because Lydia was a fancy person that just so happened to suit Allison’s not-too-fancy personality.

As Lydia set the plate - the  _only_  plate, Allison noted - down and elegantly swiped a glass from Allison’s outreached hand, Allison only chuckled.

“I knew you were trying to Lady-and-the-Tramp me! At least I know I have good taste in women.”

“I hope that’s singular, because I better be the only woman in your life. And that’s because I can properly appreciate your love for Disney classics, despite Si and Am’s blatant racism. Also, no matter what happens I refuse to push a meatball at you with my  _nose_.” Allison laughed as Lydia’s nose wrinkled as she said that, her face twisted in obvious distaste.

“Well, it’s okay though; no one liked them anyways. Now,” Allison clasped her hands together underneath her chin as she settled into her seat across from Lydia and leaned forward, “we did say something about a romantic night together?”

 

-

 

As they ate their way to the last piece of spaghetti, Allison smiled amusedly at Lydia, who only lifted an eyebrow in response.

“If you think that I had the whole Lady and the Tramp movie scene planned out for you, you’re completely wrong.”

“I bet you had a this all done in your smart way with the math and physics and stuff.”

“Even I don’t have mathematical theorems as complicated as one to calculate how to get to the last spaghetti noodle. And I don’t understand why you’re so adamant on doing so.”

“Oh but babe, it’s literally the movie scene, we need to!”

Lydia sighed. “I don’t know why I indulge you but I will. It’s probably because I love you so much. You can almost get away with anything. But don’t let it get to your head.”

So as their lips met and the fireworks exploded outside (or possibly inside, who can really tell the difference anymore), Allison smiled into the kiss before bringing her hand to cup her girlfriend’s face as she deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, Lydia looked as composed as always besides the slight swollenness of her lips (how does she do that?) and checked her watch.

“I guess you got that New Years’ celebration that you wanted huh?”

It was 12:01 AM when Allison tackled her girlfriend onto her couch and tried to kiss the  _heck_ out of her.


End file.
